


Nekopara

by momiji_neyuki, Toxic_Angel



Series: MCR Anime Fan Fic [6]
Category: Fall Out Boy, My Chemical Romance, Panic! at the Disco
Genre: Awkward Sexual Situations, Based on a video game, Confusion, Crossdressing, First Dates, First Kiss, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, Kawaii, Love Confessions, M/M, Master/Pet, Romantic Comedy, Self-Pleasure, Threesome But Not, Twins, Unrequited Love, Use of Pastry Cream For Lube, assisted sex, based on anime, not recommended
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-25
Updated: 2016-05-11
Packaged: 2018-05-16 04:00:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 13,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5813242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/momiji_neyuki/pseuds/momiji_neyuki, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toxic_Angel/pseuds/Toxic_Angel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gerard looked at the box again and frowned. He knew that voice anywhere.</p><p>”Frankie C. what are you doing in a shipping box?”</p><p>”No, no one named that in here, just a cat. Meow.”</p><p>”Cats can’t talk you know.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone!
> 
> So watching YouTube is a dangerous thing. It gives you ideas...crazy ideas...like watching an interactive book playthrough about genetically modified humanoid catgirls...yeah, i said catgirls. Nekopara was a really interesting "game" to watch, but the more I watched it the more i questioned why there are no catboys in the story? 
> 
> You see where i am going with this? So yeah the seed is planted and it germinates and I talk with it with others and they get excited about it and then I think...these catgirls all have pretty outfits. An behold a crossdressing!fic starts to take shape with catboys, but wait, there's more!
> 
> So I decided that the next fic I wrote was going to be a straight Frerard...yeah, I knwo those words don;t go together, but i digress. How can i do that though when there are two catboys in the main story. Simple the answer is make two Frankies. Yes, twin Frankies for Gerard. Still totally counts as a Frerard. ^-^
> 
> Of course if you follow me on tumblr you would have already known this information, but for those that don't i figured i would expalin how this fic came about. ^-^\
> 
> AnyWay guys please enjoy the prologue to my newest fic, **Nekopara**

”Master Gee is coming home awfully late these days isn’t he Mikey?”

”Yes Frankie C. he is.”

”What do you think he is doing at night?”

”Probably practicing more baking at our grandmother’s house.”

Frankie C. continued to look out the window. His ears and tail drooping.

”I miss him *mew*”

”I know. Why don’t you go snuggle with you brother.”

”Okay. Night Mikey.”

”Night Frankie C.”

Mikey patted the catboy on the head and watched as he sadly walked toward his room.

”C.?”

”Yeah V. its me.”

Frankie C. looked and saw that his twin brother Frankie V. was snuggled in bed. Frankie V. opened the covers and invited him in. He crawled in and snuggled against him. Frankie V. started to lick his ears.

”Master isn’t home yet is he?”

”No, he isn’t.”

”Come let’s sleep and in the morning you will see him.”

”I hope so.”

Both kittens snuggled in to sleep, but Frankie C. could not stop worrying that something was going to happen that would change their lives forever.

_***Time Stamp: Six Months Later***_

Gerard looked at the store front. It was perfect. They had just delivered the sign over the weekend and installed in.

“In a few more days La Soleil would be open for business.”

He smiled as his finished his cigarette. He crushed it out and dropped it in the ash can outside the doors. He made sure the doors for the bakery were locked and he made his way around to the back where the entrance of his apartment was. He climbed the stairs to the second floor and opened the door. The view was breathtaking and he sighed. He hated leaving the way he did, but he had discussed it with his grandmother and this was the only way. His parents were never going to listen to him; they didn’t want to hear it.

”Delivery.”

”Delivery? I didn’t order anything?”

Gerard opened the door and a man came in with two boxes.

”Sign here please.”

Gerard signed still looking puzzled.

”Thank you, have a nice day.”

Gerard looked at the boxes. They had no return address, just lots of stickers claiming *fragile* and *delicate: handle with care*. As he stared at the boxes still trying to figure everything out one of them sneezed.

”What the fuck?”

He looked at the box again and nudged it with his toe.

”Meow.”

”Meow?”

So it was a cat. That explains the stickers.

”Tee hee, I fooled him.”

Gerard looked at the box again and frowned. He knew that voice anywhere.

”Frankie C. what are you doing in a shipping box?”

”No, no one named that in here, just a cat. Meow.”

”Cats can’t talk you know.”

”Oh poo, I blew my cover.”

The box popped open and Frankie C. appeared in his signature purple dress. His hair was done up sweetly in a purple bow. Around his neck was the lace collar the he was given when he and his twin came to stay with the Ways. He looked at Gerard innocently.

”Good morning Master Gee.”

”Morning Frankie C. and I know if you are here, Frankie V. cannot be far behind.”

The other box opens and Frankie C,’s twin brother Frankie V. shows himself in his matching blue dress.

”Where my brother goes I will always follow.”

Gerard shook his head.

”Come on you two out of those boxes. You must be crushing your tails.”

Gerard helps Frankie C. out first and he comes out with an energetic bounce. He starts fixing his dress right away. Frankie V. come out much more reserved and with a thank you.

”How did you guys managed to get yourself mailed here?”

”Oh it was easy! We just made sure to put enough post on it and lots of stickers, but the mean mail men were complaining we were heavy. They said we weighed a ton *meow*!”

Frankie C. was clearly upset the way his ears flattened and his tail swished. Gerard could not hold back his laughter. He pet the kitten on its head getting a happy sound from it.

”Don’t worry, it is not true.”

Gerard pet the other kitten on the head too.

”Well now, I think you two have had enough of an adventure today. Let’s get in the car so I can take you back.”

”Back *meow*? We just got here!”

”That reminds me, who knows you are gone? I better call Mikey.”

Gerard dials his little brother, but gets no answer.

”Oh please Master Gee. Let us stay, we won’t be a bother, we promise *meow*.”

Gerard sighs. The last thing he needed was two catboys to take care of.

”Fine, but just until I get a hold of Mikey, then you are going back.”

The kittens leaped up excited and went about exploring the place.

”I need a drink to deal with this.”

Gerard pulled a beer out of his fridge, but felt a smack on his hand.

”Hey!”

”Mikey would not be happy to see you picking up bad habits again.”

Gerard sighed as Frankie V. took the bottle from him. He then watched as the catboy pulled down one of his favorite mugs and prepared him a cup of tea.

”Tea is better for you when you are trying to puzzle something out Master.”

As Gerard watched the kitten work he marveled how different the twins were. Frankie C. was very energetic and outgoing and often got into mischief, but came out of it with a smile. Frankie V. was quiet and reserved and spoke with an air of dignity. Still he always had a smile for his brother.

”Your tea Master.”

Gerard took the hot liquid and blew over it as he tilted the cup towards his lips.

”Perfectly made as always. Well done Frankie V.”

”Thank you Master I…”

Suddenly there was a loud crash from the bedroom

”I’m okay *meow*!”

Gerard shook his head and started to rise.

”I will handle this Master. You relax.”

With that Frankie V. disappeared to see what his troublesome brother had gotten into. Gerard sighed and tried to call Mikey again.


	2. Catboys Will Be Catboys

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _”Wait, you bought what?”_  
>  _”A genetically modified humanoid cat known as a catboy.”_  
>  _”And mom if fine with this?”_  
>  _”Sure.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone!
> 
> I'm on a sick day from ingesting too much caffeine, yeah I know is their such a thing? It is true though. @~@
> 
> AnyWay, our clueless protagonist is going on an outing with his catboys. This should be easy...right? ^0^
> 
> Here is a little info to understand about the Frankies and how to tell them apart.
> 
> Since they are some form of cats, as you will learn, they do make cat noises. Meow is obvious, but nyah, Fueh, and of course purr will slip into the dialogue as well.
> 
> Frankie C. is playful and passionate with his words. He also calls Gerard, Master Gee. He wears purple.
> 
> Frankie V. is much more quiet and reserved, but has a quick witted tongue and is very protective over his brother. He calls Gerard, Master. He wears blue.
> 
> Both Frankies refer to each other by a single letter for their name.
> 
> Oh and Gerard is 23, but the catboys have no real age mentioned. You are welcome to think that they are the customary four years younger.
> 
> I hope that takes care of any confusion! ^-^
> 
> Please enjoy guys. ^-^
> 
> Oh, one more thing. Takoyaki is a snack made of fried octopus. Very yummy! ^-^

_”Wait, you bought what?”_

_”A genetically modified humanoid cat known as a catboy.”_

_”And mom if fine with this?”_

_”Sure.”_

”Master, Master.”

Gerard shook out of his thoughts and saw Frankie V. in front of him.

”Yes Frankie V. what is it?”

”I’m sorry to disturb you Master, but I have cleaned up what Frankie C. made a mess of.”

”Very Good Frankie V.”

Gerard patted the catboy on the head. It purred slightly and then with a slight bow left the room. Gerard watched him go. Since that conversation with his brother five years ago, the family had amassed six catboys. Gerard had little to do with them, but Mikey made sure to read the manual and any books that he could find about them. He was determined to be the best master out there. The catboys assimilated into the Way’s household and soon it was as if they were always there.

_”Did you hear? Ray has taken his catboy as his partner.”_

_”Is that legal?”_

_”Sure Gee, and they are really cute together.”_

_”Huh.”_

Gerard admitted when he heard that his old friend from high school decided to marry his catboy that he was surprised, but there is no possible way that there can be procreation, there was no need for concern. Still Gerard wondered how Ray could fall in love with a modified human rather than a real one.

”We live in an interesting world.”

Gerard shook that thought off and went back to his current dilemma. How the two catboys in his apartment got there. They would not have been able to mail themselves so it had to be Mikey. He tried his brother again, but still got no answer. Gerard put his phone away just as both catboys appeared again. They looked a little disheveled and Gerard had to laugh.

”What were you two getting into now?”

Frankie C. laughed.

”We were looking at Master Gee’s bedroom and snuggling on his soft bed. It was most satisfying.”

Frankie V. nodded in agreement.

”I did enjoy it as well.”

”I can tell because you two have messed up your hair. Come here.”

Frankie C. walked up to Gerard and Gerard pulled him onto his knee. He used his fingers to comb carefully through the catboy’s hair. Frankie C. purred.

”All right, now you.”

Frankie C. pouted playfully, but got off his Master’s lap and let Frankie V. take his place. Gerard did the same and got the same reaction.

”Master is so nice to do this for us.”

”Yes well, now you have some explaining to do.”

Frankie V. got off Gerard’s lap and stood in front of him.

”Now, why did you to come here by mail?”

”*meow* We had no choice! Master Gee did not tell anyone where he was going! *meow*”

”Yes, but you should be home with Mikey and the other catboys.”

”Yes but…”

”No buts Frankie C. I have no interest in ever going back there and…”

There was a strange sound and Frankie C. covered his stomach.

”That was nothing! *meow* just ignore it!*

The sound came again.

”Forgive us Master, but we left so early in order to arrive here when you did that we had no time for breakfast.”

Frankie V. bowed and it made Gerard sigh.

”Still you have to admit Master that Frankie C. has a cute stomach grumble.”

Gerard shook his head and looked at the clock. It was after twelve and he had not eaten anything since early morning himself.

”Alright then, let’s have some lunch before we sort all this out.”

”Yay! *meow* Master Gee has made me very happy!”

”Thank you Master for taking care of us as always.”

The two catboy’s reactions were so different. It reminded Gerard of how each catboy had his own personality and that even though they were genetically modified, they were still their own person as well.

”All right then, let’s go, but make sure you behave.”

”Yes Master!”

They both answered together. Gerard led them out of the apartment and down the stairs. While Frankie V. kept quiet while walking, Frankie c. comments about everything they saw. He was hanging onto Frankie V.’s arm and pulling him this way and that. The whole time their tails stayed linked. Finally they arrived at the store.

”*nyah* Shopping shopping.”

Frankie C. sang as he waited for Gerard.

”You are really happy right now, aren’t you C.?”

”Sure V., Master Gee has not taken us out in a long time.”

”I am glad that it makes you happy then.”

”Oh stop, you are just as happy as I am.”

Frankie V. turned away blushing.

”I am happy when you are C.”

”Well I am happy when I can make you make cute noises, like when I squish your cheeks!”

”Ah, don’t C. *nyah*”

Gerard arrived to see Frankie C. about to pounce on his brother.

”All right you two, cut it out. Don’t cause mischief and bother others.”

”Sorry Master, but Frankie C. is really excited to go shopping with you.”

”But don’t you go shopping with Mikey all the time?”

Frankie C. pouted as he crossed his arms and his tail twitched. His ears also flattened slightly.

”Mikey is no fun when we go shopping. *meow* Master Gee is better.”

”First of all, Mikey is your Master too and…”

”No no no! Mikey is Mikey and Master Gee is Master Gee. Same but different right? Right.”

”Forgive him Master, but there is no way of getting through to Frankie C. when he is like this. Still I applaud your passion brother.”

Frankie V. clapped for his brother and that made Frankie C. beam and hug Frankie V. tightly.

”All right you two come on then.”

Gerard and the catboys entered the super market.

*

*

*

Gerard was looking at the fish price when Frankie C. came running up with a bottle in his hand followed by Frankie V.

”Look at this Master Gee! This shampoo is really good for keeping hair soft!”

Gerard looked at the bottle.

”Yes, but it is for you guys. I am sure Mikey can buy this for you when you get home.”

A pained look came over Frankie C. Small tears welled up in the corners of his eyes.

”Master Gee, how can you say that? It’s like you don’t want us around. I feel like you just hit me with your words. *Fuehh*”

Frankie V. put an arm around his brother. He took the bottle from him.

”There there C. Master can’t help if he is so mean.”

Frankie V. looked at Gerard and dropped the bottle in the cart.

”Hey now, you can’t just say things like that and then drop what you want in the cart.”

Frankie C. really started to cry now and Gerard was getting dirty looks from the other consumers.

”Oh that poor catboy. What a cruel Master to make a sweet boy cry like that.”

”Yes, he must make them cry all the time.”

Gerard was getting embarrassed now. He pulled Frankie C. into a hug and hushed him.

”Shhh, it’s okay.”

Gerard decided it was best to leave and find something premade for lunch. They ended up at the park where there were a few food trucks. Frankie C. found one that had takoyaki for sale. It was maned by an older woman who had a catboy of her own. The three catboys got along well as the woman and Gerard talked.

”I don’t know what I would do without my sweet boy. Ever since my husband died and my children have married, he is all the company I have left. It must be nice for you two have these two.”

”Well they don’t live with me, they are just visiting for a bit.”

”Well that’s a shame, but a young good looking boy like you would be too busy for two catboys with all the ladies around you I am sure.”

Gerard actually cannot remember the last relationship he was in before college. He noticed that the catboys had become quiet and were listening in on their conversation. Frankie C.’s ears had started to droop.

”Well I guess we should get going. I need to still get a hold of my brother and get these two home.”

They all said goodbye and headed back to the apartment.

*

*

*

”Ugh, where the fuck is he?”

Gerard slammed the house phone down making the two catboys jump.

”What kind of schedule does he keep that Mikey would not be home at…holy fuck, it’s after ten!”

Gerard looked at the two catboys huddled together on the sofa.

”It’s getting late and I need to get these two home.”

Gerard laid his head on his desk in defeat. He closed his eyes and sighed. When he opened them Frankie C. was right there, which made him jump.

”Master Gee, don’t worry *meow* let’s make the best of it! Let’s take a bath together. It has been so long since we have!”

”Yes, Master has not bathed with us, since we have matured. *meow*

Frankie V. gave Gerard a rye look and Gerard blinked.

”Matured? You guys have hardly made it past puberty and…”

”Me me meowhat? Master Gee is cruel to say that! We have matured into very handsome catboys *meow*”

Frankie C. proudly placed and hand on his chest and pushed his nose in the air along with his tail. Gerard had to hold in a chuckle because the catboy was being so serious, but it looked so funny.

”Anyway, there is no time for bath, we need to get going. I can’t get a hold of Mikey, but mom and dad should be there and…”

”Go?”

Gerard looked at Frankie C.

”Look, I am embarking on a new adventure in my life. I am opening this bakery against my parent’s wishes and I have no idea if it is going to work or be a bust, but I need to put all my effort into it and that means that I can’t look after you two the way Mikey can.”

This time both catboy’s tail and ears drooped.

”Please understand this is not because I don’t care about you, I just don’t have to time.”

Frankie C. looked up at Gerard with sad eyes.

”Alright Master Gee, we will go home if…”

”If?”

Gerard raised a brow as a small smirk began to grow of the catboy’s face.

”…if you can catch us!”

Before Gerard knew it, both catboys took off running around the apartment. At this point Gerard was thankful he lived over the bakery and had no downstairs neighbors to disturb

”Come back here!”

Gerard pounced and lunged as the catboys continued to evade him.

”Gotcha!”

”Ah Master has me by the tail.”

”Master Gee is a pervert!”

”What, no, I…”

”Don’t you know the tail is an erogenous zone for us?”

”*nyah* Master don’t touch me there.”

Gerard jumped and let go of Frankie V. and he took off again.

”Dammit!”

This time he caught Frankie C. around the waist.

”Ha, I have you now.”

”Cheesy Star Wars lines will not work Master.”

”Ahhhhm, wait, what are you ha ha ha ha, stop!”

”Wheee, thanks V.!”

”Evasive tickle maneuver complete.”

*

*

*

Gerard was exhausted now. He had chased the catboys till the clock struck midnight. Then he collapsed on the sofa.

”Fuck, I give up, you win.”

”Yay! Come on V. let’s go change for bed!”

”Change for…?”

Both catboys went into the boxes they arrived in and pulled out little bags. They had planned for everything, Gerard never had a chance. When they were dressed in their little night gowns they looked at their master.

”So I think the best sleep arrangement would be Master, Frankie C. and then I.”

Frankie V. nodded as Frankie C. smiled and purred. He played with the little bows in his hair. Both of the catboys wore them to keep their hair in place as they slept.

”*purr* To be surrounded by Master Gee and V. makes me very happy.”

”Hold on you two, there is not enough room for all three of us. You two take the bed and I will sleep on the sofa.”

The look of horror came over Frankie C.’s visage.

”No Master Gee. Let me sleep on the sofa, you and V. can have the bed.”

”No Master and C. can have the bed. I will sleep on the sofa.”

”Now stop you two, you have caused me enough trouble today. Just obey me and go sleep on the bed.”

Both catboys looked at Gerard and sighed letting their ears and tails droop.

”Yes Master.”

They both spoke at the same time as they turned to head into the bedroom. Gerard felt a pain in his chest as he watched them obey him, but their obedience did not make him happy. It actually did the opposite. He watched them crawl into the bed and curl around each other. He could hear faint whimpering and he knew it was Frankie C. He wanted to go to him, but Gerard knew that his brother would take care of him.

”It’s really for the best.”

He reassured himself as he stripped down to his boxers and lay down on the sofa with a spare blanket. Gerard tried to sleep, but he kept thinking of the look on Frankie C.’s face. He rolled over and buried his face in the cushions.

”Damn you Mikey.”

With those words he drifted off into a fitful sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys!
> 
> Hope you liked the chapter. Remember for updates, teasers, contests, news and discussions on fics, please check out my tumblr page @momiji-neyuki-ao3 and follow if you like. ^-^


	3. Milk And A Conversation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ”So what will we do today Master?”
> 
> ”Well first I have to get a hold of Mikey and get you two home.”
> 
> ”No!”
> 
> Gerard jumped as Frankie C. shouted. He crossed his arms and gave him a stern look.
> 
> ”I want to stay with Master Gee.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone!
> 
> Okay, before i say anything i need to put a huge disclaimer in this chapter. The character that is the catboy Milk was not named till the second volume of Nekopara came out. Before i found out the characters name, I had already chosen Ryan to play him. This has nothing...NOTHING...to do with the milk!fic, which I have never read and never will. I chose Ryan because his body shape matched the shape of the catboy character. No other reason. Thank you.
> 
> I know this chapter is short for my standards, but it is really more of a filler to make Way for the next one. That will be a fun one cause you will meet the other catboys. ^-^
> 
> Just a reminder that I still have the contest going on. To find out how to enter please read chapter 20 of **Without You I'm Nothing**. Good luck! ^-^
> 
> Alright guys, please enjoy! ^-^

In the morning Gerard hears his alarm go off. He rolls over to grab his phone and instead grabs something soft and slightly furry.

”*Meow* morning Master Gee.”

Gerard opens his eyes and sees Frankie C. His hand landed on the catboy’s head and he could feel him purring.

”Good morning Frankie C. Did you and Frankie v. sleep well?”

”Yes, but it would have been better with you there.”

Gerard yawned and sat up removing his hand from the catboy’s head. He stretched his arms into the air feeling his back pop.

”The bed was too small for us to all fit, not stop being silly.”

”*Nyah* Master Gee is cruel this morning.”

Frankie C. makes a pouty face.

”That’s because Master needs his coffee.”

Frankie V. comes in with a steaming cup and places it in front of Gerard.

”Good morning Master.”

”Good morning Frankie V. Thank you for the coffee.”

Gerard pats the quiet catboy on the head. Frankie V. purrs a bit.

”So what will we do today Master?”

”Well first I have to get a hold of Mikey and get you two home.”

”No!”

Gerard jumped as Frankie C. shouted. He crossed his arms and gave him a stern look.

”I want to stay with Master Gee.”

Gerard was surprised. He looked at the other catboy.

”What about you Frankie V.?”

”I want to be where C. is.”

Gerard rolled his eyes and was about to say something when his phone rang.

”Mikey, finally.”

Gerard picked up the phone.

”Hello?”

”Good morning Big brother, how did you sleep?”

”Not very well actually. I slept on the sofa cause two catboys were in my bed.”

”Awww, I’m sorry Gee, you could have slept with them you know.”

”That’s what I said!”

”Is that my kitten?”

Gerard rolled his eyes again as Mikey requested to talk to the catboys. He was after all the main one in charge of them. Gerard put the phone on speaker.

”Hello Chocolate, Vanilla, How are my two Frankie’s this morning. Did you have a good trip?”

Gerard stepped away for more coffee as the two catboys went over the story of how the people manhandled their boxes. Gerard heard it before so he didn’t need to again. Before getting more coffee, he went to take a piss. When he came back the catboys were meowing happily at Mikey’s disembodied voice.

”Now you two be good for Gee okay?”

”Yes Master *meow*!”

”Now give me back to him.”

Frankie V. handed the phone back to Gerard.

”What did you tell them?”

”I told them to behave and listen to you and that I would see them tomorrow.”

”So you are coming to pick them up. Good.”

Gerard spoke with Mikey a little longer and then hung up.

”Well I have another day before Mikey gets here. I need to figure out what I can do with them. They have way too much energy for this apartment.”

”Master, what is the building downstairs?”

Frankie V. came over to Gerard.

”Oh, that is my bakery.”

”Bakery? Can we see it?”

Frankie C. started to bounce up and down.

”Okay, but you have to be calm.”

”I can be calm.”

Frankie C. stopped and took Frankie. V’s hand.

”Come on V., I’ll race you!”

Both catboys bound out of the apartment and ran down the stairs.

”That’s not being calm!”

Gerard ran after them quickly, but by the time he got there, they were rummaging through the boxes like the curious kittens they were.

”Oohhh, what’s this Master Gee?”

”Those are to put the cakes on when they are on display.”

Frankie C. stared at the shiny disc.

”And these are the stands correct?”

Gerard looked up and Frankie V. and smiled.

”Yes Frankie V. very good.”

Frankie V. smiled and it made Gerard smile back.

”You have so much to still unpack Master, let us help you.”

”That sounds like fun!”

”Alright, you guys can help, just be careful, some of it is very fragile oh and you have to change into shorts. Mikey will kill me if your dresses get messed up.”

The catboys squealed running off to change and Gerard wondered if he would regret this or not.

*

*

*

”I can’t believe we got everything done!”

Gerard wiped his brow and looked at the clock. It was close to four. He and the kittens had been working nonstop for hours.

”You guys never had lunch. Come on, let’s go get something to eat. You deserve a treat.”

The cat boys clapped their hands in excitement and taking each other’s hands they followed Gerard out the door. They walked to the local park. Along the way they saw several food trucks lined up. The smells from them were amazing and the kittens started to drool as they pushed their noses in the air.

”*meow* Hi there! I’m Milk! Can I get you anything from our food truck? We have many yummy items!*nyah*”

Gerard saw a cute catboy waving his hands at them. The catboys looked at him an when he nodded his head, they ran over. The three catboys whooped at the sight of each other and began to play in the grass.

”They are cute aren’t they?”

Gerard was startled by another voice. He looked up and saw a kindly woman.

”Oh, is he yours?”

”Yes, Ryan is an energetic little thing.”

”Ryan? He called himself Milk.”

”That was my late husband’s nickname for him. Ryan loved milk when he was a kitten, not that he is still not a kitten, but he would sneak in the fridge at night and steal it. Every morning when we woke him up, he would have a milk mustache so the name kind of stuck.”

”Ah I see. Our catboys all have regular names too, but my family is in the candy business and my little brother who was in charge of them gave them candy names based on what they liked to eat.”

”Oh I see, you have more than just those two?”

”Yes, we actually have six. These two are both Frank cause they are twins. My brother named one Chocolate and one Vanilla. They kind of suit their personalities too. At home we have Bob/Coconut, Brendon/Maple, Pete/Cinnamon, and the oldest is Patrick or Azuki.”

”Sounds like quite a handful all those catboys.”

”They can be, but my brother is pretty good with keeping them in line.”

Gerard chuckled as he watched the catboys rough housing. He was glad he put the Frankie’s in short when they decided help in the store.

”So what brings you out here?”

Gerard turned back to the woman.

”Well my family is into the candy business, but I like to bake. I went to school for it against their wishes. My grandmother helped pay for it. When I graduated, I decided to move out and open my own bakery. That is what I am doing now.”

”And you brought two of the kittens to help you?”

Gerard looked down and sighed.

”No, I left on my own, but with my brother’s help apparently, they mailed themselves here. I don’t even know how they got the address.”

The woman chuckled.

”They must have missed you very much.”

”Yeah, I guess.”

At that point Gerard’s stomach growled and he tapped it and blushed as the woman laughed again.

”You must have come out because you were hungry after all that unpacking.”

”How did you know we were unpacking?”

The woman giggled and pointed to the cardboard fibers covering his jeans.

”By the way, I’m Greta.”

”Nice to meet you Greta, I’m Gerard.”

”Well then Gerard in honor of you just moving here, let me treat you to dinner from my truck.”

”Oh, you don’t have to do that.”

”I insist. I make fresh takoyaki and I know that your kittens would love it.”

Just the talk about food was making Gerard hungry.

”How about a trade? When my bakery opens, I will bring you a cake deal?”

”I like cake!”

Gerard looked up as all the catboys appeared in from of him.

”Yes Milk I know, but first we need to eat real food as do all you kittens. How about some hot fresh takoyaki?”

Both Frankies lit up.

”*meow* Yes Please!”

Gerard laughed as they both ordered the toppings they liked and then went over to the truck and watched the magickal meal being made, their tails waving back and forth with excitement. Once they got their food, the catboys all sat together on the grass and ate. Greta brought food over to Gerard and sat on a bench with him. Gerard used the toothpick to pick up the hot fried ball of goodness and nibbled on it lightly so he did not burn his tongue.

”Man Greta, this is delicious!”

Greta blushed.

”Thank you. It was Travis’s recipe. I miss him a lot.”

She got a sad look in her eye, but then it was gone as she bit into her own piece of takoyaki.

*

*

*

”So are you really going to send them back to your brother?”

Gerard sighed patting his full tummy.

”I can’t really take care of them and open a new shop at the same time.”

”They seem pretty adept at taking care of themselves.”

Gerard looked over at the catboys grooming each other as they lay in a lazy pile.

”It’s just that they are the youngest of their group. When they came to the house, they were so small. All they did was cry and refused to eat. They would not be separated either. They slept in a crib together clinging to each other. Mikey was the only one that could really get through to them.”

”And now they have grown up to be healthy catboys that any owner could be proud of. Plus, I bet they would be very helpful in the shop. You cannot exactly bake and take care of the guests at the same time can you Mr. Way?”

Gerard laughed cause he knew the elderly lady was right.

”Alright, I will think this through a little more.”

”Good, now by my count we will both have very tired kittens on our hands.”

Gerard looked again and saw that they were indeed all yawning.

”I guess I better get mine home.”

Greta nodded and stood up. She whistled and the catboys jumped up and came running over. Gerard watched as they hugged and kissed each other and then they were waving goodbye.

*

*

*

Gerard was laying on the sofa when the door to the bedroom opened and a sleepy Frankie came out. It was not until he was closer that Gerard realized which one it was.

”Can’t sleep Frankie C.?”

The catboy shook his head and sat on the sofa. He placed his head in Gerard’s lap and mewed softly as Gerard ran his fingers through his hair. Gerard had to admit it was kind of nice having the two around. Still, could he really handle them staying here? He looked down and saw that the kitten had fallen asleep. Gerard stood up and scooped the smaller creature into his arms. He carried him to the bedroom where Frankie V. was sleeping fitfully. They really did need each other. He placed Frankie C. in the bed and immediately Frankie V. gravitated towards him. They intertwined their legs and he pushed his face into his brother’s neck. Gerard covered them with the blankets and kissed their foreheads each. He left the room and went back to the sofa. He settled in and sighed. He really had a lot to think about.


	4. Family Reunion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ”Master, why did you not tell us you were going?”
> 
> ”Do you not like us anymore?”
> 
> ”No no no, you guys got it all wrong. I just had to get out a prove I could make it on my own without mom and dad’s help.”
> 
> The two catboys turned their heads slightly in confusion. Mikey stepped up and slipped an arm around each of their waists.
> 
> ”What he means my dear Cinnamon and Coconut, is that he would rather shack up with Chocola and Vanilla and do devious things to them without you guys being able to see or hear.”
> 
> Bob and Pete’s eyes went wide.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone!
> 
> So i noticed that the chapters for this fic are short compared to what I usually write, but they match the chapters of the video game so I am cool with it. ^-^
> 
> In this chapter, you will meet the rest of the catboys. Now Gerard uses their human given names, but Mikey and the catboys themselves use the nicknames Mikey gave them. So that there is no confusion, i will list them here.
> 
> Patrick ~ Azuki : Oldest Catboy  
> Ray ~ Maple : Second oldest  
> Pete ~ Cinnamon : First youngest  
> Bob ~ Coconut : Second youngest  
> The Frankies ~ Chocola & Vanilla : The youngest catboys and twins.
> 
> Please enjoy guys. ^-^

_”What do you mean Mikey?”_

_”I’ve decided to respect Chocola & Vanilla’s wishes and they want to stay with you. Besides, you could use the help. You already said they were a great help to you setting up.”_

_”Yes but…”_

_”No buts Gee. Now I will send their things round. Talk to you later big brother.”_

That was the conversation that Gerard had this morning. Now he was looking at a box that was marked Chocola and Vanilla. He sighed and brought it in.

”Frankie C, Frankie V. package for you.”

The two catboys came running in full of excitement.

”Oohhh, what is it?”

Frankie C. sniffed at the box.

”Mikey said he was sending some of your stuff round.”

”That was quick, you just spoke to him this morning.”

Frankie V. had a point, it was fast. Gerard looked at the address labeled on the package. It came from a uniform company.

”Wait this is not…”

Gerard was too late though. Frankie C. had pulled the box open and was in awe.

”Look look! Look Master Gee, V. aren’t they pretty?”

Inside were two maid uniforms. The catboys squealed as they pulled them out. Not surprisingly, Frankie V. went for the blue one, while Frankie C. grabbed the purple one.

”Let’s go try them on V.!”

They ran off before Gerard could stop them. Gerard looked in the box and found a note.

***Dear big brother, please think about your decision on the catboys. They could be of use to you and it would help them grow up a bit more. Love Mikey.***

Gerard listened to the excitement and shook his head.

”Well if I am going to have them around, I need to learn more about them I guess.”

*

*

*

*stare*

*Fwap!*

*stare*

*Fwap!*

* Fwap! Fwap! Fwap! Fwap! Fwap! Fwap! Fwap! Fwap! Fwap! Fwap! Fwap!*

”Can I help you Sir?”

Gerard was mesmerized watching the two catboys play with the simple cat toy on a string to hear the clerk speak to him.

”I guess they really are cats at heart huh?”

”Oh yes Sir, simple pleasures and all.”

Gerard jumped finally hearing the second voice next to him. He looked over turning red and rubbing the back of his neck.

”Sorry! Sorry I was just…”

She laughed.

”It’s okay, can I help you though?”

”Ah yes, I need a book on how to care for catboys.”

”Oh, of course Sir, we have many different kinds depending on your needs.”

Gerard looks at the two catboys who have now exhausted themselves.

”I guess one with just the basics…”

He notes how the cat toy has been nearly destroyed and sighs.

”…and I’ll take the cat toy and a couple bottles of water.”

”Very good Sir.”

She goes to ring up Gerard’s purchases as Gerard goes to collect his catboys.

*

*

*

”How do we look?”

Gerard looks at Frankie C. as he twirls in his uniform.

”Very nice Frankie C. very professional.”

The catboy soaks up the praises and purrs.

”*Purr purr* Master Gee thinks I look pretty!”

”He didn’t say that C. He said you look nice.”

”You look nice too Frankie V.”

”Oh…thank you Master.”

Frankie V. blushes and Gerard shrugs it off as the post man appears.

”Oh wow, they are finally here!”

Both catboys stop and go over to see what Gerard is looking at.

”What is it Master?”

”These are my business cards for the bakery.”

”Wow, there is a lot of information on here!”

”Yes, well you want people to know where you are and how to contact you when you are in a business.”

Frankie V. gently took a card.

”Master, can we go out later today to the store?”

”Did I miss something last time Frankie V.?”

”Yes, just something small.”

”Alright, sure we can go after we finish more setting up.”

The catboys got excited about another outing, but Gerard could not help, but think something was weird.

*

*

*

”It was an accident honest! *meow*

”Yes yes, I know, but still we have to clean up the mess and then I have to clean you two up.”

Gerard sighed. He should have known better when the catboys asked to watch him bake that at least Frankie C. would not be content to just watch. Now he had to clean up upended cake mix. Most of it upended on them though.

”Alright you two, upstairs.”

The two catboys trudged up and went into the apartment. They all walked to the bathroom. Gerard adjusted the water as the boys got their now messy uniforms off.

”We will have to take them to the dry cleaners now.”

”We’re really sorry master Gee.”

Frankie C. hung his head in shame. Frankie V. just looked straight ahead. Gerard had them sit on the bath stools and then turned on the water. He sprayed them with water and then squirted shampoo in each of their hair.

”Now rub that in so it gets all the batter out properly.”

The catboys did what they were told. Gerard stood there looking down at them.

”Okay, more water now.”

Gerard sprayed the catboys down listening to them complain.

”Next time be more careful so we won’t have to do this again.”

He made sure the soap was completely out and then turned off the water.

”Dry off now and then get dressed so we can go get the uniforms dry cleaned for the opening.”

The catboys listened and trudged off with towels wrapped around them. Gerard shook his head.

”How am I supposed to control them if they get into mischief like this.”

He decided to start reading the books tonight.

_***Time Stamp: Two Days Later***_

”Alright, V. when someone comes in, we pounce them.”

”No no no C. we ask them if they would like a table.”

”Right right, I remember now!”

Gerard watched the two catboys crouched down in front of the main window. Their tails were sticking up with bows attached to them. Gerard laughed how from the outside all you would see is their tails. They were not very good at hiding.

”Here comes someone!”

Gerard was surprised. It was opening day and he had not done any advertising except word of mouth from Greta. He did not expect anyone at all.

”Excuse me, we are entering.”

Gerard looked up.

”Mikey?”

Mikey ran up and hugged Gerard tightly.

”Big brother how I missed you!”

”Mikey, what are you doing here? How did you even know where I was?”

Gerard looked over at Frankie V. who quietly slipped away. So now he knew why he wanted to make another trip outside before the batter incident happened. He mailed Mikey the business card.

”Now big brother, what kind of a little brother would I be if I did not keep tabs on you?”

”More like tabbys on me.”

”Master! You came to visit us!”

Frankie C. and Frankie V. ran up to Mikey and hugged him tightly.

”Chocola, Vanilla, how are you my dears. How is my big brother treating you?”

”Master Gee is very nice to us! He gave us a shower the other day! *meow*”

Gerard looked away as Mikey gave him a smirk.

”Did he now and did he make sure all the soap was out?”

”He did! He checked very carefully too! *nyah*”

”Master was very careful that all the batter was washed off of us too.”

”Batter? Just what are you getting up to with my catboys Gee?”

”Now wait a minute…”

Gerard didn’t get a chance to say anything when another voice cut him off.

”It is obvious that Chocola and Vanilla got into some kind of trouble and made a mess and Master was just cleaning it up along with supervising their clean up as well.”

Gerard looked and saw the oldest of their catboys Patrick.

”Azuki, don’t make up stories now.”

”Humph, you know that it is the truth, tell them Vanilla.”

Patrick crossed his arms and looked at Frankie V.

”It’s true.”

”See I told you.”

”Awww, the sordid tale was much more interesting.”

Patrick looked over at Brendon.

Brendon shrugged and bowed to Gerard along with Patrick.

”It’s wonderful to see you again Master.”

”Brendon, Patrick, my how you have grown in just a short amount of time!”

Gerard saw Brendon blush.

”Look what you did to Maple Gee. You can’t just go around throwing compliments at defenseless catboys.”

Gerard rolled his eyes.

”Why do you have to make everything sound wrong Mikey?”

”Master, why did you not tell us you were going?”

Gerard looked to his left this time and saw Pete. He was the next in line after Brendon.

”Do you not like us anymore?”

Gerard then saw Bob step up. He was just before the Frankies who were the youngest catboys of the family.

”No no no, you guys got it all wrong. I just had to get out a prove I could make it on my own without mom and dad’s help.”

The two catboys tilted their heads slightly in confusion. Mikey stepped up and slipped an arm around each of their waists.

”What he means my dear Cinnamon and Coconut, is that he would rather shack up with Chocola and Vanilla and do devious things to them without you guys being able to see or hear.”

Bob and Pete’s eyes went wide.

”Mikey stop that!”

Mikey giggled.

”I’m just having fun Gee.”

The catboys all crowded around the Frankies and asked them questions about what they have been doing. Gerard turned to Mikey and put his hands on his hips.

”Mikey…what are you doing here?”

”The catboys were missing their little brothers so I thought I would bring them for a visit and see how my big brother’s pastry shop was doing.”

”Well it’s only opening day, so nothing is happening right now.”

”But you have all these delicious cakes and pastries.”

”Yeah, well I knew I would waste some of them, I was just hoping not all.”

”None will go to waste cause I am going to buy them all!”

Gerard looked at Mikey.

”Seriously?”

”Yup, I was asked to by Grandma. We can buy them and have a little family reunion and then I will take the rest home and to grandma’s.”

Gerard was in shock.

”Frankie V.?”

”Yes Master?”

”Please put the sold out sign up on the door. We are closing the bakery for the day.”

”Why?”

Frankie C. looked up from where he was talking to Pete.

”Cause Mikey just bought everything.”

The catboys looked shocked, then they squealed and ran over to Mikey knocking him on the floor and piling on him with hugs. Gerard laughed.

”Come on Frankie C. let’s go box up some stuff and then get plates for the rest. Frankie V. you go make some tea.”

”Yes Master (Gee)! *meow*”

The two catboys spoke at the same time and then scampered off and Gerard left his little brother to fend for himself under the pile of grateful meowing catboys.


	5. Study Study Study

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ”Okay so that did not go well, but tomorrow will be better I am sure.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone!
> 
> So another short chapter, but with a lot of info I think. It's a little harder than i thought writing a story based on a play through, but I am up for the challenge I think! ^-^
> 
> In this chapter we learn what catboys need to know to be educated. What they learn really seems to depend on the teacher. ^0^
> 
> Please enjoy guys.

*ding dong*

”I got it!”

Frankie C. ran over to the door and jumped to peek through the opening. Gerard sighed and moved him out of the way gently. He looked and saw his brother with Bob and Patrick.

”Hey, thanks for coming back.”

”No problem big brother, always glad to help.”

Gerard realized after a few days that the Frankies were actually a big help in the café. When he told Mikey this, Mikey explained that they needed to be certified if he wanted them to work full time.

_”They need to earn their bells Gee. This allows them to work and to go out without supervision on errands and such.”_

Gerard was happy to hear that, but he had no idea what the test was about. Now Mikey brought Bob and Patrick over to help the Frankies study.

”One of the things that a catboy needs is self-control. Observe as Azuki demonstrates.”

Mikey opened a bag that he had and pulled out a sweet. He held it in front of Patrick. Patrick sniffed it and then ignored it.

”Mewow! That was amazing Azuki!”

Frankie C. jumped up and down clapping his hands. Frankie V. clapped politely. Mikey did it with three more items, each getting harder and harder to resist.

”Now the final example.”

Mikey pulls out a choice piece of fatty tuna. All the catboys meowed at the want of this delicacy. Even Gerard drooled a little. Patrick’s nose twitched a little along with his tail.

”See, even something as amazing as this perfect piece of fatty tuna, Azuki still resisahhhhh!”

Patrick pounced on Mikey and grabbed the tuna with his mouth. He stood up and looked at the Frankies and Gerard and then ran off. Bob helped Mikey up.

”Are you okay Master?”

”Of course I am!”

Gerard could see that Mikey was flustered. Patrick did not pass the demonstration.

”No matter he already earned his bell so I know he could do it if he had to. Now on to Coconut.”

Mikey pulled a cat toy out with a feather on it. He shook it in front of Bob, who ignored it and yawned.

”See, perfect self control.”

Mikey pulled out more and more items and the Frankies clapped more and more at Bob’s abilities.

”Wow Coconut, that was amazing! You really…”

*Bzzzzzzzz*

”…managed to hold your emotions and…”

*Bzzzzzzzz*

”…stay cool when the OUCH!”

The fly that Bob had been tracking landed on Frankie C’s head and he punched it sending the poor catboy to the floor.

”Coconut! You hit me!”

”I’m sorry Chocolat! The fly and…”

Frankie C began to cry and Bob kneeled down to rub his head and apologize. Gerard looked at Mikey.

”Okay so that did not go well, but tomorrow will be better I am sure.”

Gerard rolled his eyes and looked at the catboys. Bob was trying to console Frankie C. and Frankie V. was trying to get Patrick to share the tuna. Patrick was making low growling noises in his throat. Gerard shook his head and went to get something for his oncoming headache.

*

*

*

”So wait…why is it important to know how to make an emoji face?”

Brendon shook out his hair and flipped his tail.

”So silly, people will understand how you are really feeling when you don’t talk, now watch.”

Brendon stilled his face and then made the shocked emoji with his hands on the side of his cheeks. Frankie C. jumped up and down and congratulated him.

”Now Vanilla, each flower has these part called the pistil. When the bee lands on it, it…uh….rubs it’s hands…I mean legs against the pistil a-a-nd it…”

”Cinnamon, are you okay? You are turning a bit red.”

”Sure, it j-j-just that all this talk of pistils and pollination kind of gets meeeee”

Frankie V. watched as Pete turned red and pushed his hands in his crotch.

”Do you need to use the bathroom?”

”N-N-N-No…I just….”

Gerard looked at Brendon and Pete as shook his head again. His headache was back.

”And I thought that we could put these little stickers on the boxes.”

”Huh what? Sorry Mikey I was checking on the boys progress.”

Mikey huffed and held up the sheet with mini versions of the Frankies on them.

”That’s cute, where did you get that?”

”I had them made. You can not only seal the boxes with them, but you can sell them to the customers like souvenirs. “

”That’s really clever Mikey!”

”Yeah well you know.”

After the lesson was over, they said good bye to Mikey, Pete, and Brendon.

*

*

*

”Now where did I put that apple pie mix?”

Gerard was muttering to himself as he stood in front of the fresh baked pie shell scanning the counter for the container.

”Oh yeah, I remember now!”

Gerard quickly moved to the second refrigerator and there it was. He grabbed the container and placed it on the wooden counter and proceeded to open it.

”Master Gee!”

Gerard turned around to see Frankie C.

”What is it Frankie C.?”

”Master Gee, we are all out of apple pie and…”

Gerard moved to the side to show that he already knew and that he was making more.

”Master Gee, you are amazing! I can’t wait till V. and I get our bells and we can help you do things like baking and delivering!”

”Let’s not get ahead of ourselves Frankie C. first you have to pass the test.”

”Oh, but we will! V. and I worked very hard in our studies! Watch test me!”

”Test you?”

Gerard looked at the catboy puzzled.

”Here Master.”

Frankie V. came in with a piece of paper.

”Master’s little brother gave me this for you.”

Gerard looked at the paper. It appeared to be a cheat sheet for past tests.

”Alright then, let’s try a few after the crowd leaves.”

”Okay! *meow*”

Both catboys left the room and Gerard got back to his pies.

*

*

*

”Alright, let’s see.”

Gerard went down the list.

”You both failed the Fleming Response test. The same for the Sudden Sound test. In less than a minute you attacked the feather making the Composure test a fail and now…”

Gerard looked up and his two stoned catboys…well they were not typically stoned as humans would, but on catnip.

”How do you two plan on passing the real test?”

”Mmmm, test, hey Vgee, do you member a test?”

”Nopsies Cgee, no idears.”

They rolled around on the carpet intertwining with each other and petting and licking.

”You two are so out of it.”

Gerard laughed and they looked up and him and laughed too.

”Hey Ggee…he he he Ggee, how bout you comes over here and joins us?”

”Yeah Ggee, come roll around with us.”

The two catboys crawled over and began pawing at Gerard.

”I think you two should just go to sleep.”

Gerard stood up knocking the catboys back.

”Come on you two.”

He reached down and picked them up, one in each arm and carried them to their bedroom.

”Wheee! Goin for rides with Ggee! *nyah*”

”I don wanna go sleeps though, I wanna play.”

Gerard put them down on the bed and went to get their bed clothes.

”Okay you two arms up.”

”Hai!”

Both catboys raised their arms and Gerard slipped their uniforms off and then slipped their pajamas on.

”There, now get some sleep.”

He walked to the door and then turned to say something else, but they were both already passed out. He shook his head and sighed and then headed to his own room.

_***Time Stamp: Two Week Later***_

”Master we’re back.”

”Great, how did it go?”

”It went well. They were really nice and they even tipped us!”

Gerard took the money from Frankie V. and counted it up. It was correct minus the tip. He put it in the till and patted the heads on his catboys.

”Great job boys.”

”Well would you expect anything less from two skilled bell wearing catboys?”

Frankie C. stood there proud letting his bell jingle. They had barely passed the test, but in the end they did and Gerard praised them a lot and made them rare cheese cake with chocolate for Frankie C. and berries for Frankie V. Both catboys were very happy and consumed it all. Now for the past week they have been going on errands with Gerard keep a close eye on them through the GPS in the bells. As small as they were, they had a lot of electronics running through them.

”Yes, you guys are very skilled. Now back to work you two.”

”Yes Master (Gee)! *meow*”

Both catboys saluted him and then left the room. Gerard finished closing the delivery and then headed to the kitchen to bake.

*

*

*

“Flour, baking soda, nutmeg, cinnamon, cornstarch…”

Gerard put all the ingredients in the bowl and began to sift it together. He grabbed another bowl and began to add the wet ingredients to it.

”Master Gee.”

Gerard turned to see Frankie C.

”Yes Frankie C?”

”We need…*sniff sniff* uh…”

Frankie C. got a weird glazed look over his eyes. He stared at Gerard saying nothing.

”Uh…Frankie C.?”

Gerard shrugged and chalked it up to weird catboy behavior. He turned back to whisking his eggs when suddenly…

”Hey, what the…”

”Master…”

Frankie C. had wrapped his arms around Gerard and hugged him from behind. Gerard noticed how petite the catboy was to him. Kind of like a middle aged child. Still this was unusual behavior.

”Uh…Frankie C. can I help you?”

”*sniff sniff* Master smells really good. Like something sweet.”

Gerard sniffed the air, but could smell nothing.

”Master did C. tell you…”

Frankie V. walked in and broke whatever spell was over his brother.

”*Nyaaaaaaah* What am I doing?!”

Frankie C. jumped away from Gerard fast.

”C. you came in here to ask if we had more puff pastry.”

”Right right right I did! And and and here it is!”

Frankie C. quickly scooped up the empty shells and quickly carried them out the door to be filled.

”Hey Frankie V. would you say that I smell different to you?”

”Different how Master?”

”I don’t know, like sweet or something?”

Frankie V. sniffed the air.

*sniff sniff*

”I don’t smell anything strange.”

”Okay, just wondering cause Frankie C. said that he could smell something.”

Gerard turned back to his work as Frankie V. watched him.

”Hmmm, I wonder…nah, it’s too early I think.”

”Did you need something else Frankie V.?”

”No Master, just muttering to myself that’s all.”

”Alright then back to work.”

”Yes Master.”

The catboy left the room and his Master to his craft.


	6. Lessons In Honesty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ”Master…catboys have to be honest and when we feel something we have to express ourselves properly. C. may be young, but he knows in his heart what he wants and needs and that is you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone!
> 
> So you will notice the tags increased like crazy now! We are finally getting into the main part of the story. ^-^
> 
> Feel free to laugh and how much the word honesty is used and how inappropriately it is used! ^0^
> 
> Please enjoy guys.

”Oh fuck Gee, feels so good!”

Frankie C. was lying on his bed pumping his cock furiously with one hand and fucking his fingers with his mouth to try and muffle the noise. It was not really working. After he escaped the kitchen he went to take a shower to try and calm down, but ended up jerking off there too…twice. Now he was heading for his third orgasm still moaning his Master’s name.

* * *

Gerard had just finished in the kitchen when he looked at the clock. The bakery still had a few hours to go before they closed, but he was really concerned about the young catboy.

”Frankie V. can you come in here please?”

”Yes Master?”

”We are going to close early. I want to take Frankie C. to the clinic.”

”You are really worried about him aren’t you Master?”

”Yeah, I am new at taking care of you guys and I want to make sure I do it properly. Can you just inform any guests that we will be closing at the top of the hour. Give them all a pastry as compensation and put the closed sign up. Leave the till counting for tomorrow. I’m going to check on Frankie C. and let him know.

”Okay Master, I can do that.”

Gerard patted Frankie V. on the head.

”You’re a good boy Frankie V. thank you.”

Frankie V. purred a little at the praise and then left with a small bow. Gerard headed upstairs to talk to Frankie C.

* * *

”Oh fuck, yes yes yes YES!”

Frankie C. cried out as he pumped himself through his orgasm. His arched back collapsed on the bed as he tried to slow his frantic panting. His hand was still holding his cock as the door opened.

”Hey Frankie C. I think we…”

”*MMMEEEOOOWW* MASTER GEE!” 

Gerard jumped back as the catboy jumped off the bed in fright! He had changed into his baby doll style gown, but his underwear was discarded. He sat on his knees hiding his body blushing.

”Master Gee! You’re supposed to knock when you enter someone’s bedroom!”

”Sorry I…wait a minute, I never knocked before and you never knock when you enter mine!”

”That doesn’t matter!”

Gerard shook his head.

”Look get dressed. I’m going to take you to the clinic.”

”The clinic, why?”

”Your strange behavior has me a little concerned and…”

”My strange…”

Frankie C. tilted his head forgetting his anger and Gerard thought it was the cutest thing…cutest thing? He shook the thought away.

”Yeah, you keep getting over heated and clinging to me and saying strange things and…”

”Master…”

Frankie V. walked in…without knocking.

”…C. doesn’t need to go to the clinic. There is nothing wrong with him that you can’t fix.”

”Me?”

Now Gerard was confused.

”Yes Master. This is a perfectly normal part of being a catboy. You read about it in the book you bought.”

Gerard thought about the book and what he read.

”Wait…is this…but isn’t he too young?”

Gerard read about catboys going into heat, but he was sure he had at least another year before he had to worry about it. In fact, he kind of glossed over that part.

”Master…you should know, just like humans that there is no set age. It has to do with the catboy himself and his surroundings.”

Gerard thought again. He looked at Frankie C. still sitting on his knees on the bed panting and covered in a thin sheen of sweat. He looked kind of pretty. Like one would look like in the after glow of…

”Oh! Oh, did I?”

”Master, take a moment to think.”

Frankie V. went and sat down next to his brother. He wrapped his arms around him and Gerard was brought back to that first real night at the apartment.

_”Can’t sleep Frankie C.?”_

_The catboy shook his head and sat on the sofa. He placed his head in Gerard’s lap and mewed softly as Gerard ran his fingers through his hair. Gerard had to admit it was kind of nice having the two around. Still, could he really handle them staying here? He looked down and saw that the kitten had fallen asleep. Gerard stood up and scooped the smaller creature into his arms. He carried him to the bedroom where Frankie V. was sleeping fitfully. They really did need each other. He placed Frankie C. in the bed and immediately Frankie V. gravitated towards him. They intertwined their legs and he pushed his face into his brother’s neck. Gerard covered them with the blankets and kissed their foreheads each. He left the room and went back to the sofa. He settled in and sighed. He really had a lot to think about._

”He needs me too.”

It wasn’t a question, it was a statement.

”Yes Master he does. Tell him C.”

”Is it true Frankie?”

For the first time, Gerard forgets to use the catboy's name.

”Yes Master it’s true. Over the past few months I have grown very fond of you and well…”

He shyly looked away.”

”…I want you to be my lover.”

”But you are so young and…”

”Master…catboys have to be honest and when we feel something we have to express ourselves properly. C. may be young, but he knows in his heart what he wants and needs and that is you.”

Gerard should not have been surprised that the catboy spoke like this. He remembered when he was younger how honest they were. When one broke something they didn’t try and cover it up. They just admitted the mistake. If they tried to, they felt sick…sick…

”That’s why Frankie was acting so strangely. He was denying his feelings.”

”Yes Master Gee, I did, but I won’t anymore. Please Master Gee, take me as your catlover.”

”You know that it is normal for humans to have catpanions. You’re friend Master Ray has one.”

”Yes, he just married them.”

Frankie C. got off the bed and walked over to Gerard. He had to admit the catboy was beautiful.

”Please…Gee, please take me?”

Gerard swallowed hard. He reached up and brushed his fingers against the catboy’s cheek. Frankie C. pressed into it and shuddered a bit. They stood there staring at each other. Then Gerard found his bravery and leaned forward and kissed him. Time seemed to stand still for the two of them. When they separated there was a string of saliva that still connected their mouths.

”Frankie…”

”Gee.”

”Finally Master is being honest too.”

Gerard had forgotten that the other catboy was still in the room. Frankie V. came up behind his brother and wrapped his arms around him.

”Come on C. let’s show Master how honest you are too.”

He led Frankie C. to the bed. Frankie V. climbed onto the bed and leaned against the headboard. He pulled his brother against him and lifted his nightgown up to reveal his hard cock.

”Frankie…”

”Come on Master. C. is being honest, now it is your turn.”

Gerard walked over and Frankie V. reached for his pants. He quickly opened the belt and zipper and Gerard groaned when he wrapped his small slender hands around his cock.

”Fr-Fr-Frank…”

Frankie C.'s mouth watered at the sight.

”On the bed Master.”

Gerard pushed his pants down and climbed on in front of the catboys. Frankie V. pushed his brother forward a little.

”Go ahead C.”

Frankie C. looked up at his Master for permission. Gerard barely nodded and Frankie C. took him in his mouth.

”Shit.”

The catboy did his best to take as much as he could in and the rest he wrapped his hand around and began to pump it. He pulled back and licked the head lapping up the precum as it was forming like cream. Meanwhile Frankie V. had began to lick his brother’s ears and neck. It was more than grooming this time and it made Gerard groan.

”Not yet Master. We don’t want you to cum yet.”

Frankie V. pulled Frankie C. away and both he and Gerard let out a whimper.

”Shhhh C. I have you. Relax.”

Frankie V. reached out and stroked Gerard’s cock gathering the precum. He then pushed his fingers into his brother’s mouth. Gerard thought the sight was beautiful.

”Master, go get the lubricant please.”

”What…oh right!”

Gerard tumbled clumsily off the bed. He hard on was wobbling as he went into the draw to the side of the bed and pulled out the lube specially made for catboy’s sensitive skin. He turned to say he had it and stopped short. Frankie V. was practically fucking his brother’s face with three fingers now and biting on his neck and Frankie C. was moaning and making mewing noises that went straight to Gerard’s cock and got him harder if that was even possible.

”Here…uh…”

Frankie V. took the lube and then pulled his fingers out of his brother’s mouth. He slicked them up with the lube and then moving them down, traced the opening making Frankie C. shudder.

”Back on the bed please Master.”

Gerard obeyed and watched as one by one Frankie V. pushed his fingers inside the other catboy. When he got to three he pulled them out.

”Come closer please Master.”

Gerard obeyed again and Frankie V. took hold of his cock and put the rest of the lube on his hand on it. He then lifted Frankie C.'s legs open more. Frankie C. looked beautiful and open for him.

”Take him Master.”

”Please Gee, take me.”

Gerard swallowed hard and them moving forward lined himself up and slowly started to push in. Frankie V. licked the tears up that leaked from Frankie C.’s eyes and murmured encouragement to him as Gerard slowly moved his cock till he was fully seated. He waited till he got an okay from the catboy that seemed to be in charge and then he pulled back out and began slow shallow thrusts.

”Gee, ah Gee, feels so good.”

”You too baby, fuck Frankie, you feel so good.”

Frankie V. remained quiet just holding his brother’s legs up so that Gerard could go deeper. He was balls in and felt himself slipping so he grabbed the headboard bringing his face close to where Frankie V. was. Frankie V. turned his head with a smile and hitched Frankie C. higher so that they could kiss. It was clear that Frankie V. was there to help his brother, but that he was not part of what was happening. Gerard had a slight sense of awe at this disconnect, but he figured it was a catboy thing. He couldn’t think of anything else though cause he had hit the catboy’s prostate and Frankie C. let out a sound like he had never heard before.

”That’s it. Good Job Master, do it again. Make him fall apart.”

Once again Gerard obeyed and soon Frankie C. was panting and begging. Frankie V. had his hand wrapped around his cock and was stroking him in time to Gerard’s thrusts. Gerard felt himself getting close watching it all.

”Now Master, really show C. how you feel. Fill him with your honesty.”

Gerard stuttered his movements as he started to cum. He pressed himself against Frankie C.’s prostate as he emptied his soul into the catboy beneath him. Frankie C. cried out as he painted his brother’s fist with his own cum. Gerard collapsed forward trapping the catboy between him and Frankie V.

”You did well Master.”

”Thanks.”


	7. Two is Better Than One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ”Frankie V…is this true?”
> 
> The catboy looked away with shame in his eyes. Gerard gently pulled his face back.
> 
> ”Frank…”
> 
> The catboy looked at him with tears in his eyes. Gerard brushed them away.
> 
> ”Master…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone!
> 
> So this chapter is short, but then again it is pretty much all porn...fuck that it is all porn. Just going with the video game story line folks. ^0^
> 
> Please enjoy guys.

_***Time Stamp: One Week Later***_

”Mission accomplished *meow*!”

Frankie C. made a magical girl pose and Gerard had to laugh.

”Yes, you did very well.”

”Praise me!”

”I just did.”

”Master Geeee *meeeeow*…”

”Frankie…we are in the café and…”

”And no one is here Master.”

Gerard sighed. Between the two catboys he knew he would not win.

”Okay, come here.”

Frankie C. squealed as he skipped over and nuzzled into Gerard’s arms. He pet the catboy lightly on the head listening to him purr.

”There now. You did a wonderful job.”

”Master Gee is so good to me *purr purr purr*.”

He kissed the catboy lightly on the head and then let him go.

”*meow meow* Frankie has new energy! He will go take out the garbage super fast!”

Gerard laughed as the catboy ran out of the room. He looked and saw that Frankie V. was staring at him.

”Frankie V. are you okay?”

”Yes Master, I am alright.”

”You sure, you kind of have a glazed look over…hey!”

Suddenly Gerard found himself with the catboys wrapped around him. Frankie V. nuzzled his face into Gerard’s chest taking deep breaths.

”Master smells sweet, safe, and warm.”

”Uh…Frankie V...?”

”Hmmmm?”

The catboy looked up at him and then seemed to snap out of his stupor as he jumped back in fright.

”*NYYAAHHH* Master, what are you doing!?”

”Me? You attached yourself to my body and…”

The catboy shook his head.

”What? No no no, I just…I wanted to thank you for being so good to my brother that’s all. Now, I have to go count the register, so if you will excuse me.”

Before Gerard could do anything he ran off. Gerard sighed shaking his head. Catboys were going to be the death of him.

*

*

*

”There perfect.”

Gerard was putting the finishing touches on one of his cakes when Frankie V. came in.

”Master, I have finished with the till.”

Gerard just nodded

”Is there anything else you…”

”No, I think that is good. Perhaps you should lay down for the rest…”

Gerard had to hold himself from landing in the cake he just finished as once again the catboy attached himself to his body. He sniffed at Gerard’s back and sighed.

”Master smells so good.”

”Master Gee, can we…”

Frankie C. coming in snapped the catboy out of it and he jumped back like he did before. Frankie C. looked at his brother and then at Gerard.

”what’s going on?”

”I don’t know, Frankie V. keep hugging me and sniffing me and…”

The wheels started to turn in Gerard’s mind. He experienced this last week with Frankie C. before…

”Frankie V. are you in heat?”

”What!? No! Of course not! It was just a Fleming response, that’s all!”

Gerard crossed his arms and looked at the flushed catboy.

”Uh huh. Frankie V. I saw that kind of response during the study time and it was completely different.”

Frankie C. had been watching them go back and forth and then he got a small smile on his lips. He stepped up behind his brother and circled his waist with his arms causing the catboy to yelp in surprise.

”Master Gee, I don’t think V. is being honest here.”

”C-C-C-C. what are you…*gasp*”

Gerard jumped when Frankie C. pushed his hand under Frankie V.’s uniform and grabbed his crotch.

”Nope, definitely not honest. V. you need to tell Master Gee how you feel so that he can take care of you.”

”Take care of…Frankie?”

Gerard was confused. Frankie C. was his catlover. He couldn’t have two…could he?

”Of course. As our Master it is your responsibility to make sure that all our needs are taken care of.”

”Maaaster…”

Frankie V. cried out as his brother did something to him that clearly felt good.

Gerard finally became unfrozen to the spot he was in and walked up to the two catboys.

”Frankie V…is this true?”

The catboy looked away with shame in his eyes. Gerard gently pulled his face back.

”Frank…”

The catboy looked at him with tears in his eyes. Gerard brushed them away.

”Master…”

That was enough for Gerard he leaned in and kissed him. Frankie V. wrapped his arms around Gerard and pressed into the kiss. They were so lost in each other at that moment that they didn’t notice that Frankie C. had slipped out of the room and then back in till he spoke.

”I locked the door and put up the closed sign Gee.”

He then took his brother’s hand and led him over to one of the big stainless steel tables. Frankie v. squeaked when Frankie C. hoisted them both up onto it. He pulled him against his body and then flipped up his skirt. His cock was leaking through the panties he wore and slightly sticking out of the top.

”Such a dirty kitty. He need to fix this.”

Frankie C. reached down and began to lightly run his fingers over the head. Frankie C. let out a moan that made Gerard’s cock stiffen.

”Please, no, n-n-not in front of Mas-s-ster.”

”Why not? How is he going to know what you need if you are not honest with him. Isn’t that what you told me V. darling?”

”D-D-D-Different.”

Gerard finally walked up to them. He leaned on the table and whispered in Frankie V.’s ear.

”Why. Why is it so different? Do you think you didn’t deserve it?”

He moved down from his ear to his neck.

”Here Gee, let me help you.”

Frankie C. opened up the top part of the uniform to expose his brother’s shoulders and upper chest. He then eased the part down so that his nipples were visible. Gerard continued the trail down to the catboys chest and took one of the nipples in his mouth. Frankie V. bucked upward as he moaned against everything happening to him.

”Master please. I…”

”Tell Master what you want V. “

Frankie C. now pushed his whole hand inside his brother’s panties and was fisting his cock fully. Gerard thought they looked beautiful together.

”Ahhhh, Master, please…fuck me.”

Gerard nodded and removed the Frankie V.’s panties fully. He then undid his own uniform and pulled his cock out. Suddenly he heard the catboy cry out as Frankie C. had a hand full of pastry cream and was using it to lube him up. He pushed his cream covered fingers in and out of Frankie V.’s tight opening.

”Come here Gee. Let me get you ready too.”

Frankie C. added more cream to his hand and then stroked Gerard’s cock with it. When he finished he smeared the rest over Frankie V.’s chest. Gerard moved to line himself up and then with a deep breath slowly pushed in.

”Oh God!”

Frankie V. cried out as his Master slowly pushed his cock into his body. He held his brother’s hand for support and Frankie C. was whispering encouragement into his ear the whole time. Then Gerard bottomed out and everyone took a breath. They all exhaled and then Gerard began to move. He started out slowly at first, but then quickly picked up a rhythm. Frankie C. groaned as he felt his hard cock brush against the crack of his brother’s ass. He shifted his own panties down so that he could rub it in between the soft flesh.

”Oh fuck, Frank…you feel so good inside.”

Gerard leaned in and began to lick the pastry cream off of the catboy’s nipples. He looked up briefly and saw that the two catboys were kissing each other. Their tongues dancing together. The three progressed like that with Frankie C. stroking Frankie V.’s cock and kissing him while fucking him between his ass cheeks as Gerard pounded into him hitting his prostate almost every time. It wasn’t long before he could feel it pooling inside him. That warmth that told him he was close.

”Ahhh, not gonna last much longer.”

”Don’t hold back Gee. Cum for us.”

Those words were enough and after a few more strokes, he started to pump him cum into Frankie V.’s warm body.

”Master, I can feel it. I can feel it filling me up.”

”I want to taste.”

Frankie C. moved from behind his brother and pushed him down on the table. He then scooted forward to where Gerard stood panting and took his slowly softening cock in his mouth.

”Holy shit Frankie!”

Frankie C. licked and sucked till there was nothing left. He then turned around stripping off his own uniform and covered his brother’s body with his own. They used each other’s bodes to get off while Gerard watched them. Gerard decided that Frankie C. deserved a reward so he scooped up some pasrty cream and began to finger fuck the top catboy.

”Fuck, oh yes gee, yes, ugh please more.”

Gerard added another finger and his tongue to the mix and felt the shudder run through the catboy’s body as he came all over his brother’s cock with the other one following shortly. When they were all spent Gerard stood up still being the only one fully clothed.

”Come on you two. Shower and then bed.”


	8. Outings & Endings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ”Sure. When Catpanions go out with their lovers, it is always a special event.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone!
> 
> Another short chapter, but I good Way to end the fic i think. I was going to make it go on, but it was basically just sex after that and i wanted to keep it light hearted to the end.  
> Also please welcome my new Beta _***Toxic_Angel***_. Her name will be appearing on my solo fics. Please make her feel welcome! ^-^
> 
> Please enjoy guys.

”So you slept with them both huh?”

”Geeze Mikey, don’t say it like that!”

Gerard was on the sofa with his head in his hands. He was feeling horrible. He had just found out that there was a better way to handle the catboys heat problems.

”If I had known that I could have just taken them to the gym down the street to channel their heat, I never would have…”

”Well what’s done is done and…”

at that point a sleepy Frankie V. came out of the bedroom.

”Master, what brings you by *yawn*”

”Just checking to see how my brother is treating you kittens.”

”Oh very well, Master and ourselves did exactly what you said to do when we went into heat.”

Gerard went from holding his head to looking up at the catboy.

”What do you mean Frankie V.?”

”Master told us to come to you, and that you would take care of our needs Master Gee.”

Frankie C. showed up and climbed on the sofa to curl up near Gerard. Gerard pet him lightly and then looked up at his brother.

”I see… So you were just following orders huh?”

Mikey looked at his watch nervously.

”Oh, well I didn’t notice the time. I must dash.”

He quickly kissed Frankie V. on the cheek and then was out the door before Gerard could even get up. Now he was left with the two catboys and his concerns that what had happened between them was not real.

”Master, it’s Sunday and the shop is closed.”

Gerard looked up at the catboy.

”Can we go on an outing?”

”Oh yes!”

Frankie C. suddenly seemed to be less tired, and he moved from the sofa next to Gerard into his lap.

”Please Master Gee? Let’s go to an amusement park!”

Despite how conflicted Gerard was, the catboys had been working hard and he had never really rewarded them for earning their bells.

”Alright, you guys deserve it, come on let’s get dressed.”

Both cat boys mewed excitedly and then ran to their rooms. Gerard sighed and headed to his room to pick out something comfortable to wear. Gerard was digging in his drawer for a shirt when there was a light knock on his door. He turned and swallowed hard. Both catboys were standing there in their garter and panty sets.

”B-B-Boys, why aren’t you dressed?”

”We don’t have anything to wear. *murrr*”

Frankie C. mewed sadly. Gerard was confused.

”We have our work outfit and everyday clothing, but a date with Master is special, and we have nothing that is special enough to wear.”

”Date?”

Gerard continued to be confused while mentally yelling at his hard on to stay down.

”Sure. When Catpanions go out with their lovers, it is always a special event.”

Frankie C. walked up to Gerard and touched his bare chest while lifting his leg slightly and brushing it against his crotch making Gerard groan.

”Can we go shopping first?”

Frankie V. walked up and did the same on the other side of him.

”We want to be pretty for you Master.”

Gerard felt like his eyes were going to roll in the back of his head when Frankie V. reached out and gripped his jean covered cock. He could barely speak his answer.

”S-S-S-Sure, we can d-do that firrrrrst.”

”Good, now C. let’s take care of this.”

Both catboys slid to their knees and started to open Gerard’s jeans, and Gerard stood there trying to remember when this became his life.

*

*

*

”Look at this!”

”No over here!”

”Oh wow! I want to do that!”

”Can we do this too?”

Gerard had to laugh as his catboys ran all over looking at everything and wanting to do everything. He had to admit that the dresses that they chose were quite beautiful and showed off their youthful looks and exuberants.

”Let’s do this first!”

”Yeah, this looks like fun!”

”Oh boys, I don’t… WAHHHHHH!”

Gerard was dragged towards the ride. Even though he protested, he found the tickets and handed them over and strapped himself in as the contraption started to climb. The catboys were enjoying the view and marveled about how tiny everyone looked below them. Gerard just shut his eyes and prayed.

”You have reached your final destination. Your return to ground zero will start in 3,2,1… bye bye.”

The automated voice ended and then Gerard screamed as the ride dropped and free fell back down to the Earth. While he screamed in terror, the catboys screamed in delight.

*

*

*

”That was so much fun!”

”I don’t think Master is as agreeable C.”

Gerard slumped into the seat.

”Oh dear, poor Master Gee. Here, we will go get you something to eat.”

The catboys ran off and then Gerard placed his head on the cool plastic of the little table just thankful that he was back on the ground now.

”Excuse me sir, are you okay?”

Gerard looked up and saw one of the park workers standing near him. They had laid a gentle hand on his shoulder.

”Yes, just a little too much amusement I think.”

”Ah, well that can happen sometimes.”

He laughed lightly.

”I see your catpanions went off to go get you something to settle yourself down.”

Gerard felt himself smile a little.

”Yeah, they are good boys.”

* * *

”I can’t believe he would do that to us!”

Frankie C. was standing there flicking his ribbon covered tail back and forth. He and Frankie V. had been watching their Master talking and laughing with a strange boy as they waited in line.

”I’m gonna dump this soda right on his head when we get back!”

”Easy C. maybe it’s not what we think.”

”No way! He is clearly flirting with him and setting up a sex date when he has us to tend to his needs!”

The crowd around them was clearly bothered by the way Frankie C. was talking.

”Can I help you boys?”

Frankie V. ordered the drinks and then they headed back.

* * *

”Well it was nice talking to you, and don’t worry things will be fine, I am sure.”

Gerard waved goodbye to the park worker as the catboys returned.

”Hey boys. Listen, I’m sorry if I have not been much fun today, I promise after we finish our drinks we will go play some games and then we will go to the aquarium okay?”

Gerard smiled at them and any anger or jealousy that Frankie C. felt disappeared.

”Oh Master Gee, it’s okay, we should have asked if you even liked rides like that.”

Frankie C. hugged Gerard tightly.

”It’s okay, it really is, now come on and let’s have some real fun!”

*

*

*

”Wow! Is that a shark?”

”Yeah and here’s another one!”

Gerard laughed as he watched the catboys with their noses pressed against the glass as they watched the aquatic life swim by. Each of them held a stuffed animal that Gerard won them in the gaming section. Frankie C. had a stuffed dolphin while Frankie V. had a stuffed seahorse.

”Oh look V. look at all the tuna!”

Gerard sat down holding their other prizes and relaxed.

”Yeah, look at all of them, they look… delicious.”

”Mmmm, with rice and nori dipped in a little soy sauce.”

Frankie C.’s stomach growled and he turned to his Master.

”Master Gee, can we go get some sushi?”

Gerard shook his head with laughter again.

”I guess catboys will still be catboys.”

”Yeah, come on you two, let’s get going.”

The catboys squealed as they jumped up and each taking one of his arms, allowing themselves to be led out of the park. Gerard sighed feeling them pressed against each side of him. He would figure out everything later, right now, he just knew that he was happy and that he wanted to keep it that way.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys!
> 
> Hope you liked the chapter. Remember for updates, teasers, contests, news and discussions on fics, please check out my Twitter @momiji_neyuki ^-^


End file.
